Bizarre
by ivan n'scent
Summary: This is a Gakupo-Luka anthology. If you have requests for this story, leave it in your reviews. [She will do anything for her younger brother, even if she has to deal with the school's most popular guy's weird nature. Current chapter: butterflies]
1. bookish love affair

**bookish love affair**

The dead trees never looked pretty, but they surely made autumn... _autumn_. Since when did something resembling death appear beautiful? During this season, perhaps. Long leafless branches stretched across the air, like bony fingers grasping nothing. Birds perched on them all the time, and whenever these avians would, their silhouettes strongly reminded of the nearing Halloween. But pumpkins and leafless branches did make this season interesting, anyway.

Along the busy pavements, people walked around with their thick long coats on and scarves wrapped on their necks. Each of them scampered down the streets to call a cab and ride away. Some would enter establishments and do their stuff. Other words, everyone got their own businesses to mind. But what they all had in common is the fact that they were avoiding the rain. What do they care for a purple-haired man watching all of this and taking note of the trees?

He shivered. It has been pouring since the last hour so it has gotten chillier than usual. Today's temperature dropped to 48°F as well. His hands that went numb because of the cold, were now stuffed in the deep pockets of his trench coat. The rain splashed a little to him as it cascaded down the place where he refuged, forcing him to hold back all flinches he could have done every time the cold water grazes his face. Kamui Gakupo was standing outside a bookshop after his friend, Meiko, dropped him there. He was supposed to be going to a dinner with Meiko and Kaito - his dear friends, however Kaito canceled it at the last minute.

The man checked the time on his watch, pulling the sleeve until it uncovered his wrist. It was four in the afternoon, too early for the sky to darken. But well, who could stop the weather anyway? None. He shrugged again, unhappy with how things ended up today. Gakupo knew better than to complain so he took a step back, pressing his back against the window pane of the bookshop. His dark blue eyes stared back at the road, watching the street before him passively.

The birds perched on the trees standing alongside the pavement, flew down when rain poured harder; their wings flapped heavily after being wet. Fewer people walked pass by him, ignoring his presence of course. Even if he shivered like a soaked kitten, no one would turn his way - he bet. Cold rain trickled down his purple tresses, indicating that he was drenched enough for standing out there. As he watched the scenery before him blankly, time ticked slower. It felt like the rain wouldn't end soon, like he would be stuck in there forever. This time he let out a sigh, a steamy breath escaped his parted lips. He should have asked Meiko to drop him near his apartment, if he only remembered that the diner was closed today. Well, it was too late to think of that now, no? Regrets - they always come at the end.

A cab suddenly stopped in front him, interrupting his train of thoughts. Gakupo was sure that he was not _too_ soaked with rainwater, so hopefully the cab driver would let him in. He stepped forward, waiting for the passenger to come out so he could ride, but that thought was dismissed as soon as the cab's door swung open and a lady rushed out. She had her purse pressed atop her head as she ran aimlessly, and she crashed into him.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized, pushing him aback. Her long pink hair dangled at the sides of her face. This shushed Gakupo, though. She was really a looker with those round blue eyes staring up to him. "I'm sorry, sir," she bowed a little and stepped aside. Gakupo was not able to utter a response or something because she already entered the bookshop.

He watched her quietly as she made her way between the shelves, diving in a certain part of the bookshop where he couldn't watch her from the outside. Gakupo was too mesmerized to think of anything; it was his first time seeing someone that pretty actually. And you wouldn't meet girls that pretty every day, especially if you were working as a supervisor on construction sites. When he got his engineering degree, he thought it would magnetize girls. Well, that was what he thought. He became too engrossed with work to find romance. There were female engineers but they weren't his type. So, this must be a lucky day?

Gakupo snapped out of his reverie when he heard the screeching tires. When he turned around, the cab moved away. He cursed to himself, kneading his temples quietly for he missed another cab again. Maybe, he wasn't too lucky today? Seeing a beautiful lady was just a bonus. Yeah, he might as well enjoy looking at that girl; he was too fed up with this downpour.

The door dinged as he pushed it open, warm air caressed his cold face in a jiffy. The somewhat orangish bulbs made the books look yellow and old, but the lighting was probably for aesthetic purposes. Personally, he was a part bookworm, part _movieworm_ \- if that term exists, he was. Majority of movies were from books, so yes. Gakupo closed the door behind him as he walked inside, footsteps thundered against the silence of the shop. The smell of the pages overwhelmed him, and it was such a nice scent - he admitted to himself. The guy examined the shelf, reading the book titles he had never seen or read before. He had read certain book series and a couple of trilogies before, but after that he was not able to buy a new print to read again. So basically, he had not seen any hardbound books since summer.

He moved to another shelf, coming across the newly published books. Most were from Gaiman, Levithan and Greene. Guess what, he knew none of their works - though Gaiman was familiar. Gakupo had seen the movie _Stardust._ His hand automatically reached out to a book of the same title, pulling it out of the heap of Gaiman-books. Flipping it back, his eyes read the synopsis silently. Nodding to himself, he decided to buy the book.

"That is a good one," a soft spoken voice commented, it sounded so faint. So soft but clear, he wasn't sure if he was imagining things. He lifted his head around and saw the pink-haired beauty standing a yard away from him. She was pulling out a book from the shelf, a small smile gracing her lips. "Are you going to buy that book?" she turned her head to face him. Blue mesmerizing orbs stared at him, and for a moment he couldn't utter a word.

"Uh," he nodded stiffly. He was obviously taken aback. Well, she was prettier when the lights showed much of her face. Her tiny pointed nose and rosy cheeks, that pristine beauty was precious. Gakupo was sure that her face used no cosmetic products.

"I guess that _'uh'_ means yes," she chuckled softly. "It's a yes since you nodded, right? I would like to pay for that book, sir? I believe I caused you inconvenience earlier. Other than the fact that I crashed to you, I assume you wanted to ride on that cab as well? But..." she smiled. It was a genuine smile, he supposed. And she really looked good with that smile. It made her round blue eyes crease and cheeks redder.

"You don't have to," he spoke for the first time. Knowing her name would be an enough payment, actually. And yes, he didn't have the guts to say that. "I'm not bothered at all. I guess we all get unlucky sometimes?"

His remark made her laugh. She pushed the book back to the shelf, the smile still adorning her lips. "Yes, I guess? But let me pay the book for you. I'm recommending it as well. It's a good book." Gakupo wanted to protest, however she wasn't done speaking yet. "If people can buy drinks for other people, why not buy a book? Please, just let me do it. My name is Luka, by the way," she stretched out a hand to him.

Answered prayer.

"Okay," he said flatly, reaching out to shake her hand. Such gesture made her laugh again.

"Sorry. I'm asking for the book. I'm going to pay it for you," Luka raised her other hand to hide her laughter, which she obviously failed, and only stopped from giggling when the paperback touched her hand. "Thank you," she muttered and walked to the cashier.


	2. it's just a book-thing

**it's just a book-thing**

Once upon a time, in a kingdom so far away, there lived a princess who had been struggling to sleep. Her parents, the rulers of such distant lands, had done everything - like _every thing_ \- just to make her fall asleep at night. It was rumoured that the princess would rather stay up at night, play with her dolls and ask her servants about the handsome princes who saved princess from their mundane lives.

But no matter how hard the servants tried to ask her to retire for the night, she remained sleepless. The chances of sending the princess to a sound sleep was like the narrow possibility of finding a needle in a mountain of hay. She was always singing and dancing with her dolls. She talked about the princes and their journeys, and she dreamed of meeting one someday. These thoughts had kept her up all night.

And though her lack of sleep could have damaged her health and her so-called body clock, the princess remained the fairest lady in their entire kingdom. Her hair was known to have the same shade of carnations, wavy and long. Her skin, might not be as fair as snow (for having such complexion was basically being dead), it was blushing against the sun. Every person who had laid eyes on her was convinced that yes, she was indeed the prettiest of them all. Besides her looks, her calming voice could send birds to sleep. The royal guards situated near her quarters had always talked about her pretty voice, smooth like a velvet curtain. The princess was a perfect being, they said. But in reality, she wasn't _that_ perfect. She was a nubile lady, however her stubbornness subtracted a great deal of beauty factor.

The dilemma started not so long after a grand ball was held for her birthday. A week after her eighteenth birthday, she remained sleepless. Maybe the tales her servants had been telling her since she was younger (tales about princesses taken away from their kingdom after a marriageble age) left imprints on her brain. It was rumoured that the princess expected to meet a handsome prince that night (to be more precise, the princess expected to meet someone who would take her away from the kingdom), only to realize that her parents _never_ invited a _single_ male royalty.

For several nights, she stayed up late as a protest to her parents' decision (the prince-less party held for her. It was done anyway, what could she do?) and these were the nights where she played with dolls and talked with the servants. She ordered them to tell more stories about _them_ (the handsome princes and their escapades) - for which such story-telling nights amplified her yearning to meet her own prince.

The King and Queen were aware of how attractive their daughter had become, and they believed that it would be dangerous if the princess was to meet a prince. The Queen was convinced that no prince would desire her daughter's hand out of genuine affection (love, if you couldn't tell what the fuck was this genuine something), knowing that the princess's beauty was a poison that could kill at one bite. Nevertheless, the princess seemed to loathe such "precautionary measure" her parents did, for she only wanted to meet a prince and become a _typical_ princess. Hearing such nonsense, the King believed that it was the servants' fault that Princess Luka was changed into a love-sick puppy.

One more week had passed, the princess' condition worried the palace's physician. Her beauty would soon fade if she wouldn't take proper rest and wouldn't eat proper food (because you see, she grew a liking to cakes and other sweets). The Queen, being a worrywart herself, convinced the King to spread the news. The kingdom needed someone who could make the princess sleep. May it be a beggar or a merchant, so long they knew a way how to send the princess to sleep, they shall be rewarded. And so, the _every thing_ mentioned at the opening paragraph happened.

The first person who tried his luck was a blue-haired prince from the next kingdom. He was Prince Kaito of the Shion Kingdom, a handsome prince with a kind heart...or maybe not kind at all. The story needed no elaboration because he was thrown out of the Megurine Kingdom since his real intention was to marry the princess. When the King realized this, Prince Kaito was forbidden to see the princess.

The next person was a commoner, too pretty to be a drunkard. Meiko, as she called herself, was an attractive woman, not older than the princess, hair falling an inch below her ears. The brunette claimed that she was a daughter of a brewer (yes, she was a poor fellow), and her father's booze might send the princess into a deep sleep. And so, she was the very first person to _actually_ help the princess to sleep. Meiko was introduced to the princess and together, they tried to empty the bottle the brunette had with her. The next morning came, Meiko woke up seeing the princess sprawling on her bed, counting the stars pasted on the ceiling. Meiko was just the first one to fail. It so happened that after the third glass, Meiko fell asleep and the princess was left alone. Princess Luka hated to drink alone so she gave it to the guards, who also fell asleep after third glass.

Soon, another person tried her luck. It was a girl named Miku, and the princess knew her by name. She was a known singer from a circus visiting the kingdom, and it was said that her voice could tame wild animals. That evening of her visit though, the princess was more awake than usual. The whole night was spent with the two singing together, and the royal guards were asleep once again. Like Meiko, Miku failed with her task. Princess Luka enjoyed singing with her and so, the Princess never felt weary at all.

The next day, twin merchants from the far east presented themselves before the King and Queen. They brought a certain potion that could send the princess to a deep sleep. Since it was the first time the royalties had seen the twins with golden hair, they refused to accept their offer. It might be a plot for the princess' assassination (who knows?) so as much as they wanted to try the potion, the twins were sent away.

Soon, a fair-looking gentleman appeared before the King and Queen. He had a guitar with him and he claimed that he could play well. His kind smile promised the queen that he would lull the princess to sleep with his guitar and that his intention was purely to aid Her Royal Highness. The young guitarist was named Kiyoteru from Fidelis. The servants said he was a real gentleman and he could _really_ make the princess sleep. When the moon claimed its place in the sky that night, Kiyoteru began playing melodies for the princess. However, just like the people before Kiyoteru, he failed. The princess was way too entertained with him that she managed to keep her eyes opened whilst enthralled with his music.

Hundreds of people tried to help the princess but to no avail. Countless remedies were tried after Kiyoteru, such as Lily's green tea and Clara's incessant talking - but the princess remained sleepless. However, the search was stopped when a ridiculous advice from the palace's physician suggested that the princess should find a husband, and on their marriage bed she should feel tired. Unfortunately, this insolence wasn't tolerated by the King and Queen. The palace's physician was beheaded the next morning.

Once again, the princess asked her servants to tell her new tales about princes, since nobody was coming to help her meet slumber.

One listless morning, the King and Queen heard that someone had come to help the princess. In front the throne, a young gentleman (whose long lilac hair was pulled back and tied into a single tail) curtsied gracefully. He was a scholar from the most prestigious academe of the Megurine Kingdom. He introduced himself as Kamui Gakupo, son of Kamui Tonio, professor emeritus. The King and Queen was delighted to find a nobleman who was willing to help them sincerely, of course, but they were rather surprised when the young scholar asked what reward could His and Her Majesty offer to him. His service wasn't free for his family's credibility was at stake when he chose to try his luck the moment he stepped inside the palace.

'Anything that you wanted shall be given,' said the King. 'As long as you can make her sleep, the Queen and I will be more than pleased.'

'Then I shall ask for the princess to be my wife,' said Gakupo, head still stooped as he talked to his King and Queen.

It was considered rude to ask for the princess to be his bride, knowing that the noble families with male children was not invited to the Princess' eighteenth birthday. So when the king snapped, Gakupo had anticipated just as much.

'Then the princess shall suffer the consequences of being restless,' claimed he. 'You fairly know that her body will grow weary soon. She won't face people with such unhealthy complexion and her beauty shall fade sooner than her mother's.'

Gakupo said a lot more, but to cut it short, the king agreed with his barter. Make the princess sleep and she will be his bride. The night came and Gakupo met the beautiful princess sitting quietly on her bed. She was a goddess, he believed but he didn't let her beauty overwhelm him. He had to do his business so he could win her hand. When he entered, the princess was astonished. He was a pretty man, he was aware, and his comely appearance had an effect on her.

'Your Royal Highness, would you mind to read me this book, ma'am?' he gave her a textbook from his integral calculus class. 'I am told that you can't sleep, neither am I, so I think I shall seek your aid as I study my lessons.'

The princess shot her a bewildered look, eyes asking why she was handed an academic book. Nevertheless she accepted it, flipped it open and scanned the content.

'Are you a substitute for my governess or are you trying to make me sleep?' Princess Luka asked, putting down the book on her lap.

'I can be anything. Now, if you will do the kindness to read the content printed on the 168th page...'

She huffed 'fine'.

And the night was spent that way. Gakupo was solving math problems whilst Princess Luka was reading about the principles. After several minutes, he heard the princess yawn and mutter that reading his book was boring. She stretched her limbs and sprawled on her bed. For another couple of minutes she watched Gakupo to write a great deal of numbers and symbols she couldn't understand...and she was asked to read again...and again...and again...

Gakupo was on the last equation when he asked the princess to read it to him. But he got no response so he looked around, _and there_ , the princess was lying asleep on her bed. With her chin resting on her arms, her lashes touched her cheeks. It was true. The princess was an attractive woman and she was the fairest of them all.

Several months had passed when a new announcement was posted on the downtown. Everyone was invited to attend the wedding of Princess Luka and Gakupo Kamui.

* * *

"Are you serious? I'm not even dreaming of a _prince charming_!" Luka chuckled as she lifted the mug of hot chocolate to her lips. "That tale is ridiculous. You are full of yourself."

"But I think you're a beautiful princess, eh?" Gakupo leaned his arms on the table, eyes glued to stunning lady seated before him. "My role isn't a prince. I'm a handsome scholar."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I need a prince _or a scholar_ ," she laughed again. "I'm an independent woman, _sir._ Anyway, I need to get going now. Let's meet again some time. See you around, Gakupo. Thanks for the...hot chocolate and your wonderful tale." Luka rose from her seat and picked up the books she brought from the shop earlier and with a sweet smile, she started to walk away.

* * *

 **ChubbyFeline: im glad you liked it and yes, this ship needs more love.**

 **thanks for reading.**

 _-ivan._


	3. butterflies

**Warning:**

This chapter has a sensual theme but I'm not changing the rating to _M_ because, well, nothing happened. Or so I thought. A reminder also: this is a GakuLuka anthology so don't be surprised if this chapter isn't related to previous chapters.

* * *

 **butterflies**

Luka wanted to _refuse._ What was she doing in a place alienated by students?How did she end up here, anyway? Yes, she told herself once that there was nothing she wouldn't do for her darling little brother. _Absolutely nothing._ She was willing to give up everything to have her brother saved from the claws of death, but the price was too high to pay. _Dignity_ —it was being risked right this moment, right at the moment she turned to the very person standing in front of her.

He gave her a dazzling smile that she would think attractive, had she not spoken to him a few days ago. His long lilac hair was caught up in its usual high ponytail, a bit messy but still gorgeous. She couldn't stop noticing how careless he was with how he dressed, leaving the top two buttons of his school uniform unfastened. Skin showing, heady perfume wafting in the air — was this guy a model student for real? Luka did not say a thing nor budge an inch, clearly saying that she was against his terms. Still, she couldn't defy him so let her have this silent protest.

Gakupo was a cool guy, kind they said, and he respected Luka's silence. Currently, they were talking at the backyard of the school behind the abandoned storehouse. He sent her a message asking for her immediate presence, saying that there were things they had to talk about immediately. So here she was, spending her vacant period with the richest and most gorgeous student of the campus.

"My father told me this morning that Oliver was slowly recovering. A few days from now he might wake up from coma." Gakupo pulled his hands from his pockets and reached out to grab her arm. Without waiting for her response, he dragged her behind him, still gentlemanly, and led her inside the dark and dusty storehouse. It smelled like old wood and books. A pleasant scent, he thought. The girl did not say anything, didn't do anything, and let him drag her. Though half-heartedly she took her steps after him.

"I thought it'll make you happy to hear such news," he spoke again, this time expecting an answer from her. Gakupo pulled her up the staircase, waving off the cobwebs that blocked his way.

"It does make me happy," she said with a flat tone. Luka wondered if Gakupo thinks she was a liar right now. "I...I really am. It's just...I thought we'll _just_ talk. I...I didn't know...that—"

"Yes, and I'm absolutely glad that you still came here nonetheless." The guy turned to face her, his angelic visage still lit a smile, and gestured her hurry up and walk beside him. When she stood beside him, his hand held her by the waist. "I...I just want to see you."

Luka's heart started to beat wildly. This was dangerous. They had agreed that this kind of matter shouldn't be done within the school premises, anywhere but here, in exchange to a simple thing Luka demanded. She didn't think that three days after their agreement, he would quickly break that condition.

She wanted to protest but she was not in any position to complain. She owed him a lot, his family owned the hospital where her younger brother was confined in. If her parents were still here, things wouldn't be this bad. Luka glanced at his hand on her waist, then looked up to his face. He was a kind guy, he truly was, but was a weird one. There was an aspect of him so clandestine that if girls would know, they might dislike him. She had all the privilege to unveil such secret when Gakupo found her crying on the emergency room, three days ago, after Oliver was hit by a car. They never spoke to each other before that; she never thought that someone as popular as Gakupo would even know her name. That time when he called her, she was so afraid, so scared to lose her only family—Oliver, that she threw herself to him and cried. Well, they weren't friends or any sort — she was so mediocre by all standards; it surprised her when Gakupo comforted her.

She apologized for her actions, saying that she did it on impulse. Oliver was the only one left for her, her parents divorced and abandoned the siblings in their relatives' care. It was an unfortunate fate though, because her relatives never cared for them. When Luka turned fifteen, she decided to leave their custody. Now, she was eighteen, they managed to live well. Oliver was twelve by now, and was attending the middle school next to Luka's. Their suffering seemed endless though because Oliver was hit by a car in order to save a young girl.

Luka told him that she didn't have enough money to cover his hospital expenses, and she was afraid that the hospital might not do the necessary operation unless she would pay them. She was a mere grocery cashier, a student at that, so how could she?

That was the time when Gakupo offered help. The student council vice-president, Gakupo Kamui, revealed that the hospital was owned by his family. He could ask his father to help her, to free her of any charges, but he had a condition. Luka must give whatever Gakupo might ask for. The guy quickly apologized for offering help but in exchange of something, however he explained it thoroughly that he just needed to do something to relieve himself of such burden. He wouldn't be able to do so if without her help.

Promising that it wasn't something which could corrupt her, Luka agreed. At first he demanded nothing. He was contented to look after her brother too. When her worry subsided, he asked her to dine with him — he brought her to places she hadn't been to before. Seaside, parks, museums — only after they visited Oliver.

However, today...Gakupo seemed different. As he led her to an old table covered with a white cloth against the wall, Luka's heart thundered in her chest. She got a bad feeling that this was his real nature, that Gakupo actually planned to get his thing penetrate in hers — because, well, what else would they do here?!

The girl gulped and clutched her heart, mentally preparing herself to whatever Gakupo would do to her. Right now, she was feeding herself with a lie, that this was for Oliver. If she wouldn't agree to his conditions, they might discharge Oliver and let him die. This was all she could do, the last thing she could do — anything for Oliver.

Swallowing hard, she felt the warmth of his hand leave her waist. Luka heard him whisper something, but when she turned around she saw him removing his school vest.

"I...I'm not going to do what you're thinking, okay. I..." he winced, knowing that his explanation didn't sound so convincing. Instead, he pulled the white sheet to uncover the table and placed his vest on it. He motioned her to sit on it.

Maybe he could sense her nervousness, Luka climbed on the table and sat where he put his vest. They were going to do it, no matter how tried to reason they weren't. She couldn't believe that this was how she is going to lose her _everything._

Gakupo didn't look like his usual self. He was fidgeting under her gaze, his cheeks dusted pink. He was explaining himself, but not a word make sense to Luka. He was going to _do_ her—that was her conclusion.

"I...have a weird...habit." He took a step forward to close their distance. His voice was so soft like a whisper, meaning to reveal a fact about him only to her. "I...told you that I have to relieve myself from something, right? I...I'm not planning to do whatever funny thoughts running in your head. I won't molest you — I'll try making it sound like it isn't a form harassment, okay?"

Luka felt her cheeks burn at what seemed to be his warning. _Funny_ _thoughts? Molest? Harassment?_ What was happening here? Before she could hypothesize though, Gakupo ran his fingers through her hair, his touch made her shiver. The guy continued to close their distance until he was basically hovering over her and pinning her down on the table.

Luka shut her eyes tightly, quite unsure how would she manage the butterflies fluttering in her belly. This was weird sensation for her; she could feel his breath tickling her neck and his fingers still tangled with her hair. His tall nose was grazing behind her ear now, and their legs were a bit interlocked. She was trying to pull up her legs together, sensing that something very funny was about to burst out nowhere, but his stronger legs pushed it down.

Gakupo continued to sniff on her skin, sometimes he would place a kiss here and there, but he wouldn't do anything else. A minute had passed but heat was still there, and for some reason, Luka's body was expecting to succumb with the situation. She was still thinking straight, but it was just her body and the weird sensation she was feeling — they make things complicated for her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so attracted to your scent right when you threw yourself to me in the hospital," he whispered, biting her earlobe gently. "This is all I can do though—I _want_ to do. I just want to breathe in your scent and intoxicate myself with such fragrance. You're lovely, Luka."

She fisted his shirt and buried her face on it. "I thought...you would... _ah_ ," Luka couldn't believe that such weird noise came from her. Did she just moan?! Gakupo untangled one of his hands from her hair and it went down to flip her skirt. When his hand touched a sensitive part of her, she wanted to vanish in the thin air. This was utterly embarrassing. "I...I...no," she sounded like she was about to cry, but Gakupo continued his business.

"I love how you smell," he mumbled then exhaled on her ear. Luka was soft like a jelly by now. This was too much for her to take. "All I want is your scent. All kinds of scent your body has. I'm attracted to it."

This wasn't the Gakupo she talked to back in the hospital. He wasn't the guy everyone in school thought kind. This guy was a big pervert with a weird fetish who was taking advantage of her for the sake of her younger brother. This guy, Gakupo, was making her experience she thought she would only feel once she married.

What. The. Butt.

Gakupo pulled himself away from her, hopping down from the table. Luka didn't get up soon, feeling weak to the bones — and embarrassed as well — and she wished he was done for today. Usually he would only ask for her company for an hour or two, then he would drop her by the hospital so she could visit Oliver again. Her mind was blank right now, still registering what on earth happened a few moments ago. Gakupo revealed his real self: a dude with weird fetish to body scents. It was really strange given that a commoner like her was just using a plain jasmine shampoo and soap in the bath. However, her thoughts were cut off when she felt his hands pulling her knees down and apart, and before she could slap those warm hands away, he buried his nose _there._

Luka screamed at the feeling of his nose against her legs. He swiftly went down straight and sniffed the scent her womanhood was giving off. This was absolutely embarrassing to have a guy in your class sniffing on your underwear—while you still have them. Her face was bright red in shame by now, and the weird sensation in her belly was still there. She propped her elbows to see what he was doing and quickly pushed his head away when she witnessed his weird obsession.

Luka ran pulled down her skirt and jumped down the table, slightly losing her balance upon landing, then shot the gorgeous guy a glare. "What the hell are you doing? This isn't funny anymore. If this is the relief you are seeking for, then I won't wonder why no one else woul do it for you! Pervert!"

"Why, didn't I tell you that it is only you who can help me? Because it is your scent I'm attracted to."

"Don't give me such...! And you think this is fine? That's sudden! You're such a...p-pervert!"

"Don't call me that when you just moaned." Gakupo brushed his fringe away from his eyes, silently amused with how things turned out. Still, he wasn't glad that she interrupted his quality time. "Come here and don't make me wait," he beckoned.

"No! That's enough for today. I don't think I can endure this, Gakupo. I'm taking back our agreement. I'm going to work so I can pay the bills so please forget about this." Luka didn't wait for his response knowing that he wouldn't agree, so she ran out of the place while a little of her dignity was still with her.

 _Nothing happened,_ really. Isn't that a good thing? Yes, it is. Now, she has to worry about the hospital bill. She can find a way to get it through, anything but with Gakupo's help.

The girl ran as fast as she could, never bothering to look back. Her long pink hair fluttered behind her, the wind felt like it was caressing her the same way Gakupo did. Luka cursed, despising the idea, and doubled her speed to get out of this place. "Screw this butterflies," she mumbled and clutched on her belly. "Screw hormones."


End file.
